nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Irwin Dundee
Irwin Dundee is a character role-played by Whippy . Personality Irwin Dundee is a very loud, drug-addicted Australian. He is obsessed with thrills and highs while on "pingas." He is extremely proud to be an Australian, and shows this through his thick Aussie slang-riddled speech pattern. Irwin believes the country and the beach are the best places a human can be, and tries to spend as much time as possible in these locations. Irwin is also extremely loyal, and will choose death over snitching. He is also very passionate about keeping those he is loyal to happy, even if it means doing actions that will hurt himself. Irwin is gullible and painfully honest while under the effects of alcohol - a solution he often turns to when he is depressed. While intoxicated, Irwin will snitch on himself and others that are causing him troubles, without realizing. Irwin would never snitch, unless he's drunk. He has no memory of his drunken events or confessions once he has sobered up. Irwin has often told police (most notably Jenny Hall) about his criminal acts, murders committed, and personal conflicts while inebriated. Real Life Inspiration Irwin is a character inspired by a real-life encounter that Whippy experienced. Whippy was getting fuel for his car, when he was greeted by an Australian who was on drugs. He was begging for a lift home, and claimed he could give $20 petrol money as payment. After Whippy declined the ride, the man became very angry, insulted Whippy with "over the top Australian slang", and then left the service station. The very next day, Whippy created Irwin Dundee; a very rude and over-the-top Australian, asking various Los Santos citizen for "pingas" in exchange for $20 petrol money. Background Information While living in Australia, Irwin Dundee left his wife, Brenda, following a dispute about the raising of his son, Thomas. He went to the pub to split some "stubbies" with his brother, Dazza Dundee. That night at the pub was his last memory before he woke up in Los Santos, with no idea how he got there. Irwin stayed in Los Santos, enjoying the new life filled with drugs and going on wild, thrilling adventures. His days consisted of activities such as car chases, and pretending to be a lifeguard on the beach (after binge-watching the show Bondi Rescue.) After the drug rush was no longer satisfactory, Irwin was motivated to make his presence known in Los Santos. He felt Australia was represented as "Soft Cunts" in the eyes of Americans, and wanted to change that misconception. Dazza Dundee moved to Los Santos to help his brother with his adventure. He additionally adopted his best mate Gazz Maloo in order for him to obtain a visa and passport to enter America. Irwin is now spending his time building the reputation of Australians in America; following the close footsteps of Australian biker gangs such as The Finks MC. His own gang is called Bondi Boys MC; initially formed by three members: Irwin Dundee, Dazza Dundee, and Gazz Maloo. Despite two of the founding members no longer being part of the organization, Dundee and the BBMC have expanded rapidly; becoming one of the largest gangs in the city, and making Vespucci Beach their territory - known as The Billabong. Personal Vehicles Irwin drives three main personal vehicles. Exclusive Dukes '''https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Dukes_(car) 1 This Dukes muscle car is exclusive to Irwin Dundee and the '''Bondi Boys MC, thanks to Allen Widemann. Allen 'allowed an exclusivity deal to make sure no one can buy the car for the price of $35,000. Irwin obtained $20,000 of the down payment by kidnapping 'Abdul AlRahim. Irwin Dundee is the first person to purchase the Dukes after NoPixel was "wiped" on August 7th, 2018. The Dukes has all available performance modifications, and has a top speed of 300 mph with a tuner chip and nitro. Heavily inspired by Australia, Irwin's Dukes is painted blue, white, and red, with an Australian flag decal on the roof. Picador '''https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Picador 2 Irwin's Picador is the first legal vehicle he purchased. For a mere $11,000, this Picador has a top speed of 220 mph stock, and unreal acceleration with performance modifications. '''Irwin keeps this car with a stock appearance so he can blend in with locals, as this car can be commonly found on the road. This car is often used when Irwin is trying not to attract attention. Sanchez '''https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Sanchez 3 The '''Bondi Boys MC personal bike of choice, for its high rate of speed off-road, and is not legal for the public road. It is mainly used by Irwin as a show of intimidation and power, or when he is riding with The Bondi Boys MC. This bike has no performance upgrades. Quotes * "Send it!" * "PINGAS!" * "Yeah-nah" * "Nah-yeah" * "Dundee doesn't die." * "Dundee don't snitch." * "ME LEGGIES!" * "You a soft cock, mate!" * "Get ready for a send." * "Trust Uncle Dundee." * "Farkin' fair dinkum." * "Bloody oath, mate." Million Dollar Race Irwin saw a post on Twitter while selling weed regarding the Million Dollar Race, hosted by Sun Moon. Irwin made his way to the starting location, assuming that the race was about the best driver in Los Santos. As Irwin has a reputation for being a good driver, he was quick to enlist, but was saddened that he required a partner. In desperation to prove his driving, he approached random people in the crowd to see if they needed a partner. Nino Chavez offered to be Irwin's partner in the race, and the two strangers now had to work together to win. Over the span of three qualifier days, the duo finished within the Top 3 groups for a "Golden Ticket" into the Million Dollar Race. On the 4th day, they both won a "Golden Ticket" within 20 seconds of competing teams. This was possible due to Irwin showing Nino the most efficient (and fastest) route to the top of Mount Chiliad. On the official day of the Million Dollar Race, things took a turn for the worst; quickly going downhill between bad luck, and confusion regarding the riddles that Sun Moon gave for clues to locations. At the second to last question, Irwin and Nino were in dead last when they were involved in a car crash; they ended up requiring EMS, and thus causing a massive delay. The duo thought they were still in last place, until a new challenge was announced. This challenge changed the entire game for the duo, giving them a massive advantage. Irwin and Nino had to drive a Faggio '''https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Faggio 4 scooter to the top of '''Mount Chiliad, in order to move on to the next question. Out of all participants, Irwin was the only person who managed to get the scooter to the top, and gaining a heavy advantage. The remaining competitors were able to skip the challenge (due to the server temporarily going down), but the duo was still granted the lead. Irwin and Nino were able to successfully find the last location - and to their surprise, found themselves Million Dollar Race ''Champions! After spending five days, and a total of 40+ hours in a car together, they were extremely happy to find themselves as the winners. Spending the $1,000,000 Irwin and '''Nino' split the $1,000,000, leaving both with $500,000 to play with. Irwin Dundee was $300,000 in debt, and after clearing it, he was $200,000 in the positive. Irwin promised to spend $100,000 on drugs, but instead used the money to completely change his life around, and fund the [[Bondi Boys MC|'Bondi Boys MC']]. Irwin used the $200,000 to make more money, such as flipping guns, selling weed, and the following list. Transaction List for the remaining $200,000: * The''' Bondi Boys MC''' Club House: $75,000 (down payment) * Exclusive Dukes Muscle Car: $27,000 (down payment) * Sanchez for Bondi Boys MC (x3): $15,000 (down payment) * Weaponry: $100,000 (after selling $50,000 worth of weed in one day) * Debts to Grove Street Families: $10,000 * Police Bills: $13,250 Recent Events Death of Shaw On December 13, 2019, Benji a member of the BBMC shot and killed Officer [[Maverick Shaw|'Maverick Shaw']]' '''during a shootout a't Pillbox Medical Center.''' '''Dundee was later arrested as an accessory along with his gang and faced terrorism and murder charges. His gang was raided by police, and although he was not '''Shaw's murderer he told Benji he would take the murder charges instead. His plan is to take down rival gang the [[Misfits|'Misfits']]' '''by taking a plea deal in exchange for information. Dundee is now being held for terrorism, and murder of a government official at [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']]'.' Criminal Record * Accessory to Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Arson x1 * Assault x2 * Assault on a Peace Officer x3 * Assault with a Deadly Firearm x2 * Assault with a Deadly Weapon x26 * Attempted First Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Attempted Manslaughter x3 * Attempted Murder x5 * Attempted Murder of a Government Employee x3 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x4 * Attempted Second Degree Murder x3 * Battery x7 * Battery on a Judge x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x15 * Brandishing non Firearm x5 * Bribery x1 * Burglary x2 * Contempt of Court x4 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x32 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x54 * Criminal Threats x4 * Criminal use of a Firearm x26 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x9 * Disorderly Conduct x3 * Driving while Intoxicated x13 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x51 * Escaping Custody x5 * Evading x19 * Failure to Obey a Traffic Control Device x6 * Failure to use Turn Signal x1 * False Reporting x1 * Felony Hit and Run x2 * Felony Possession of Cocaine x1 * Felony Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance x1 * Felony Possession of Crack Cocaine x3 * Felony Possession of Marijuana x2 * First Degree Robbery x1 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Gang Related Shooting x2 * Grand Theft Auto x7 * Impersonating a Peace Officer x1 * Impersonation x2 * Jailbreak x1 * Joyriding x89 * Kidnapping x26 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x2 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous x16 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x9 * Misdemeanor Possession of Marijuana x1 * Negligent Driving x1 * Obstruction of Justice x7 * Operating a Motor Vehicle on a Suspended / Revoked License x8 * Possession of a Silencer / Suppressor x1 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x3 * Reckless Driving x9 * Reckless Evading x101 * Resisting Arrest x49 * Riot x1 * Robbery x33 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Tampering with a Vehicle x2 * Tampering of Evidence x1 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x3 * Vandalism of Government Property x5 * Vehicle Registration Fraud x1 * Violating a Court Order x1 '''Drivers License: 20 Points (Valid)' Gallery dundeedisguise.png|One of Dundee's disguises. dundeescreenshot.png Irwin Dundee.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.03.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.11.13 PM.png|The Dundee Dance Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.07.19 PM.png|Classy Top Hat Dundee Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.08.14 PM.png|Dundee in Court Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.06.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 12.56.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 12.58.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.09.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 10.35.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 10.49.52 AM.png|Talk with Mom dundee.png|Irwin's police profile picture in the public records database Dundee001.JPG|Dundee goes to prison Dundee and Kayden on the Pier.jpg|Catching up with Kaydo Fun Facts * Dundee has great hatred for Ziggy Buggs and [[Kevin Shaw|'Kevin' Shaw]]. *Winner of the Million Dollar Race, partnered with Nino Chavez. *Has a song created for him by Rose on Soundcloud - [https://soundcloud.com/rose-21704210/dun-d Dun-D].''' Give it a listen! * Enjoys "sending it" - a.k.a driving vehicles at high rates of speed, or driving vehicles off ramps. * Often known to sing the song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLWzPQmd5sc&t=87s '''Give Me A Home Among The Gum Trees] to annoy others. * Oxy is an item that Irwin is obsessed with, and often refers to them as "pingas" - an Australian slang term for the drug Ecstasy. * Has somehow survived all murder attempts from others, making him think he's invincible. Often referred to as "Dundee Doesn't Die" or "DDD" for short. * Had the most points on his driver's license in the history of Los Santos: 285 points (21 Points before suspension of license.) He was given the goal of reaching this milestone by a Judge. * Dundee killed ADA [[Charles Savage|'Charles Savage']] on November 15th, 2019. Charles died from multiple gunshot wounds. Media (Credit to Whippy) Category:Male